1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color filter, more particularly, to a color filter with mosaic pixel array arrangement and a color filter with delta pixel array arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical color filter 1 with mosaic pixel array arrangement is shown. Color filter 1 comprises a plurality of pixel arrays 11, 12 (shown in bold frames) that are arrayed to form a color filter 1. Each pixel array has four sub-pixels. Taking pixel array 11 for example, said pixel array 111 has a first green sub-pixel(G) 111, a red sub-pixel(R) 112, a blue sub-pixel(B) 113 and a second green sub-pixel(G) 114. The first green sub-pixel 111 and red sub-pixel 112 form the first row of pixel array 11. The blue sub-pixel 113 and second green sub-pixel 114 form the second row of pixel array 11. The arrangement of sub-pixel in other pixel arrays is identical to that in pixel array 11. Thus, mosaic pixel array arrangement of color filter 1 is formed.
Referring to FIG. 2, a typical color filter 2 with delta pixel array arrangement is shown. Color filter 2 comprises a plurality of pixel arrays 21,22,23 (shown in bold frames). Each pixel array has three sub-pixels. Taking first pixel array 21 for example, said first pixel array 21 has a red sub-pixel(R) 211, a green sub-pixel(G) 212 and a blue sub-pixel(B) 213. The green sub-pixel(G) 212 and blue sub-pixel(B) 213 are disposed in the second row. The red sub-pixel(R) 211 is disposed in the first row and between the green sub-pixel(G) 212 and blue sub-pixel(B) 213 to form the delta arrangement of first pixel array 21. The second pixel array 22 is disposed continuously in the third and fourth row of the color filter 2. The arrangement of three sub-pixels of the second pixel array 22 is identical to that of first pixel array 21 which is in delta pixel array arrangement. The third pixel array 23 is adjacent to the first pixel array 21, whereas the green sub-pixel(G) 231 and blue sub-pixel(B) 232 are disposed in the first row, and the red sub-pixel(R) 233 is disposed in the second row and between the green sub-pixel(G) 231 and blue sub-pixel(B) 232 to form the inverse delta arrangement of third pixel array 23. Therefore, the delta pixel array arrangement of color filter 2 is formed by a plurality of pixel arrays.
The size of one single color sub-pixel in the above-mentioned typical mosaic pixel array arrangement and delta pixel array arrangement is very small. In the application of high-resolution liquid-crystal display, the size of one single color sub-pixel must be reduced from the typical several tens of micrometers to several micrometers. Thus, the difficulty of manufacture of color filter is raised. In particular, the single color sub-pixel must be adhered on a substrate, so the small size of the single color sub-pixel results in the little adhesion strength between the single color sub-pixel and the substrate. Therefore, the peeling of the single color sub-pixel from the substrate will occur easily, and the rejection rate of the product will be raised.
Referring to FIG. 3, a typical color filter applied to reflective type liquid crystal display is shown. The liquid-crystal display module 3 comprises a glass substrate 31, a reflective electrode layer 32, a first alignment film 33a, a liquid crystal layer 34, a second alignment film 33b, a transparent electrode layer 35, a color filter 36 and a transparent substrate 37. As mentioned above, color filter 36 has a plurality of pixel arrays. Taking delta pixel array arrangement for example, a pixel array has a red sub-pixel 361, a green sub-pixel 362, and a blue sub-pixel 363.
The incident light (white light) W1 passes through the transparent substrate 37, red sub-pixel 361, transparent electrode layer 35, second alignment film 33b, liquid crystal layer 34, first alignment film 33a and reflective electrode layer 32, then reflects to said layers from reflective electrode layer 32. The reflection light F1 has the chromaticity of red color and green color since it passes through green sub-pixel 362. For the same reason, the reflection light F3 has the chromaticity of green color and blue color, and only reflection light F2 has pure green color. Once the size of the sub-pixel becomes smaller, the situation of chromaticity will be more serious.
Consequently, there is a need for a novel and improved pixel array arrangement to solve above-mentioned problem.